


Безмятежность бытия

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Семья Скамандеров редко собирается вместе. Всего пару раз в год. Конечно же, Рождество входит в список поводов для встречи в одном доме за одним столом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Замечательной Ortoroxy, утянувшей меня с головой в этот фандом.

_Великобритания, графство Дорсет. 1924 г._

У мужчины со снимка были короткие тёмные волосы, пронзительные голубые глаза и прямой нос. Взгляд его всегда был обращён точно на зрителя, будто между ними не было непреодолимой преграды и тонкие губы вот-вот разомкнуться, чтобы задать вопрос «где вы были вчерашним вечером, мистер?» Правой рукой мужчина обнимал счастливо улыбающуюся рыжеволосую женщину, держащую на руках сопротивляющегося младенца, а левую положил на плечо парнишки лет десяти. Даже в этом возрасте уже было заметно, как он похож на отца, особенно взглядом.

Это была их последняя совместная колдография.

Тесей рассеянно пролистал оставшиеся страницы, иногда задерживаясь на каких—то отдельных снимках, вызывающих приятные воспоминания. Долговязый подросток, сидящий на могучем соловом гиппогрифе, ласково поглаживавший зверя по пернатой голове; вот этот же паренёк позирует в квиддичной форме с эмблемой барсука на груди; вот семейное застолье — празднуют поступление Тесея на службу…

Он захлопнул фотоальбом, провёл пальцем по потрёпанному корешку из красной кожи и поставил на место к другим памятным семейным вещицам.

Неожиданно вспыхнул свет, ослепивший привыкшие к полумраку кабинета глаза.

— Ты испортишь себе зрение, если будешь сидеть в темноте, — нравоучительным тоном сказала мама. Рыжие волосы её тронула седина, а от глаз разбегалась сеточка морщин, но она выглядела моложе своих лет и улыбалась почти как на старой колдографии. — А Ньют опаздывает…

Лёгкое, но привычное беспокойство слышалось в её голосе. Ньют всегда опаздывал на семейные торжества. Года три назад мама было попробовала назначать им с Тесеем разное время встречи, но даже тогда старший умудрялся приходить раньше младшего. У того, впрочем, всегда находились уважительные причины, связанные, конечно же, со зверьми. Тесей с ужасом вспоминал историю пятилетней давности, когда ему пришлось помогать брату искать беременную ондатру по всему Министерству… В общем, беспокойство мамы можно было легко понять. Тем более, когда за окном такая метель.

Тесей, напротив, не волновался вовсе. Он точно знал, что брат сошёл в Дувре с парохода ранним утром и наверняка сейчас находится где-то между своим скромным обиталищем и разбросанными по стране домами знакомых, у которых можно было на день поселить часть зверей, чтобы хоть в праздник старшему не пришлось с ужасом шептать (а то мама услышит) что-то вроде «Ньют, ты что, привёз к нам рогатого змея?»..

— Ну, значит, ему достанется меньше лимонных долек, — хмыкнул Тесей, поднимаясь с колен и оглядывая кабинет. Он мог проводить здесь часы, зарывшись в книги, старые отцовские бумаги, или просто любуясь вырезанной на потолке картой звёздного неба, размышляя о работе, наслаждаясь приятно щекотавшим ладони ворсом. 

Ковёр был его любимой частью обстановки. Его получил в подарок от индийского коллеги прадед и специально заколдовал так, что длинный ворс цвета кофе с молоком оставался мягким даже спустя почти двести лет.

— Не только лимонных долек, но и пирога с патокой, — заговорщически подмигнула мама, оглядываясь через плечо, прислушиваясь, не постучит ли кто в дверь. — Я пойду вниз. А ты свет не выключай.

Тесей кивнул. Где-то в глубине души, где у каждого человека живёт ребёнок, он всё ещё пасовал перед матерью. Его воспоминания навеки запечатлели образ волевой женщины, управляющей с одинаковой лёгкостью хозяйством и гиппогрифами, успевая ещё и воспитывать двоих сыновей. Да и сейчас она могла задать жару.  
В последний раз окинув взглядом кабинет, он вышел в коридор, плотно прикрыв дверь. Никто, кроме домовухи, не войдёт сюда до следующего его приезда. Раньше ещё кошка требовательно скреблась в дубовую дверь недовольная тем, что от неё скрывают часть принадлежавших ей угодий. Но неприступность крепости заставила её отступить и делать вид, что между библиотекой и хозяйской спальней ничего существенней горшка с бегонией нет.

До полуночи оставалось ещё четыре часа, отданные полностью в распоряжение Тесея, который усиленно боролся с трудоголизмом и даже не думал о работе. Кому нужны эти стажёрские отчёты, протоколы допросов и описи артефактов, когда можно сновать туда-сюда по большому пустующему дому, принюхиваясь к аппетитным запахам с кухни. Или же можно, призрев метель, выйти к гиппогрифам в зимний загон.

Тесей замер на середине коридора, заглядывая в окно. Несмотря на наложенные чары, по углам рамы скопились горки снега, с которых могли бы кататься феи, если бы не были такими любительницами тепла и солнечного света. И если бы бушующий на улице снегопад не угрожал переломать их хрупкие крылышки.

Утром на небе не было и признака надвигающейся метели. Укутанный белой периной идиллический Дорсет убеждал расслабиться и отдаться всеобщему праздничному восторгу. В Абботсбери на улицах пели гимны и широко улыбающиеся дети продавали венки из омелы и имбирное печенье. Все собранные средства должны были пойти на помощь ветеранам.

Тесей предпочёл оседлать любимого гиппогрифа и нарезать пару кругов над домом, пользуясь тем, что магглоотталкивающий чары надёжно скрывали не только сам дом, но и воздушное пространство над ним. Вороной Буцефал благодарно потёрся клювом о его плечо, обрадованный возможностью размять крылья. Буцефал вылупился из яйца в день возвращения Тесея с войны. Наверно, поэтому мама решила оставить выросшего в широкогрудую гору мышц птенца.

Поправив чуть покосившуюся хвойную гирлянду, обрамляющую окно, Тесей спустился вниз, в просторную гостиную, один из углов которой занимала высокая густая ель, украшенная блестящими красными шарами и вечными свечами. Она походила на одну из двенадцати традиционных хогвартских рождественских елей, только чуть пониже и без прячущихся среди зелёных лап фей. Оно и к лучшему. Феи не самые приятные соседи.

Мама сидела в кресле у камина, сцепив пальцы в замок под подбородком и задумчиво наблюдая за статуэтками двух гиппогрифов, гордо вышагивающих по каминной полке выпятив грудь, демонстрируя медали. Мама могла бы разместить на полке целый пёстрый табун, но предпочитала держать на видном месте только пару — самых первых. 

— Он всё опаздывает… — вздохнула мама, бросив короткий, полный волнения взгляд на окно. Метель и не думала утихать. Не самая лучшая погода в Рождество.

Тесей уже собирался произнести какую-нибудь из своих дежурных успокаивающих реплик, когда в прихожей звучно хлопнула дверь, а затем тонкий голосок домовухи подтвердил, что не только ветер стремился поскорей в тепло.

Тесей вышел в прихожую и прислонился к дверному косяку, разглядывая младшего брата, согнувшегося под тяжестью крепких матушкиных объятий. Раскрасневшееся от мороза лицо Ньюта стало пунцовым не то от смущения, не то от того, что мама немного перестаралась с выражением чувств.

— Здравствуй, мама, — почти шёпотом поздоровался младший брат, пытаясь вывернуться. Начинающий подтаивать снег, ровным слоем покрывающий пальто, оставлял лужицы на паркете и на голубом платье матери.

— Совсем замёрз, — улыбнулась она, пытаясь помочь Ньюту расстегнуть пальто, словно он был малым ребёнком, чем вгоняла его гуще в краску.

Нелепая поза Ньюта, пытающегося одновременно снять пальто, избежать нового сеанса объятий и при этом не выпустить из рук любимый чемодан («когда же ты поменяешь застёжки, Ньют? Хочешь, чтобы кто-то оттуда сбежал?») вызывала улыбку и на душе разом потеплело. 

Поймав ухмылку старшего брата, Ньют недовольно нахмурился. Откуда ему было знать, что утром Тесей стоял в прихожей ровно в такой же позе и пытался не дать матери заглянуть в плетёную дорожную корзину, взятую с собой из Лондона.

Проводившая так много времени с гиппогрифами мама теперь пыталась выплеснуть на своих выросших сыновей всю ту любовь, что не отдала им в их детстве. Особенно на младшего.

— Тесей, — поздоровался Ньют, глядя, по своему обыкновению, куда угодно, но не на собеседника. Пуговица на, судя по всему, самой приличной его рубашке, завладела всем его вниманием.

— Здравствуй, Ньют, — кивнул в ответ Тесей, отстраняясь от дверного косяка, пропуская брата в гостиную.

Чемодан тот из рук не выпускал.

Отдав домовухе приказ заняться оставшимися на паркете талыми лужицами, Тесей плечом чуть не сбил высокую кружку горячего какао, плывущую через всю гостиную прямо в руки мамы. Опустив в кружку коричную палочку и поинтересовавшись без особой надежды, почему Ньют не мог аппарировать, как нормальный волшебник, поближе к дому и насколько замёрз, она передала напиток ему. Судя по чуть подрагивающим покрасневшим пальцам, сомкнувшимся вокруг горячих керамических боков, температура на улице была сильно ниже средней для зимы. 

«Подарить на следующее Рождество ему годовой запас рубашек, что ли, — подумал Тесей, разглядывая брата. – Цветных. В горошек. Чтобы было в чём бродить по болотам, лесам и Мерлин знает каким ещё степям».

— Тесей! – окликнула мама, попутно всё ещё выспрашивая что-то у Ньюта. — Прикажи накрывать стол!

В это Рождество домовуха действительно превзошла саму себя. Столы на кухне ломились от всякой снеди, которую никак не смогли бы прикончить три человека за один вечер. Особенно впечатляющим выглядел рождественский кекс, украшенный глазурью и марципановыми фигурками пингвинов на коньках.

Пригнувшись, чтобы пропустить над головой плывущие в столовую по воздуху серебряные блюда с запечённой индейкой, жареными каштанами, сардельками и клюквенным соусом, Тесей подошёл к жарко пылающему камину, у которого стояла плетёная дорожная корзина. Всё было спокойно.

На обратном пути взгляд зацепился за номер «Ежедневного пророка», что он читал днём, спрятавшись на тёплой кухне от матери, желающей приобщить его к разбору залежей хлама на чердаке. Первая полоса сообщала, что Гриндевальда видели в Германии. Министр Магии уверял обеспокоенную общественность, что болгарский выскочка не опасен для старой доброй магической Британии. Побесится немного, да и будет пойман своими же бывшими однокурсниками. 

Тесей фыркнул. Лоркан МакЛайрд не был способен распознать приближающуюся грозу, даже видя тучи и молнии из собственного окна.

Ухватив со стоящего на столе блюда тарталетку с брусникой и испачкав пальцы в ягодном соке, Тесей вышел в столовую, чтобы застать младшего брата и мать склонившимися над несколькими исписанными и изрисованными листами бумаги. Они оживлённо обсуждали очередную неведомую зверушку, изученную Ньютом в — судя по обрывкам разговора — дебрях лесов Юкона.

— Думаю, стоит упомянуть, что они родственны тибетским йети… В том смысле, как белые медведи родственны бурым, — излагала свои соображения по поводу отчёта для начальства мама, разглядывая один из листов, на котором карандашом был во всех возможных деталях запечатлён зверь. 

— Я встретил нескольких магглов, ищущих сасквотча. Они хотели поймать его и прославиться, — горестно вздохнул Ньют. — Пришлось наложить на них заклятие Забвения. 

— И правильно сделал, — мама ободряюще похлопала младшего по плечу. — Незачем магглам натыкаться на магических существ. Согласен, Тесей?

Тот, всё ещё пережёвывающий тарталетку, кивнул. Хотя отлично понимал, что его брату нет никакого дела до того, одобряют его действия или нет. Во всём, что касалось фантастических зверей, Ньют придерживался своего собственного мнения. 

— А как много обитает в Юконе этих существ? — спросил Тесей на всякий случай. Звери брата крайне редко создавали какие-то проблемы, но стоит перестраховаться. 

— Я обнаружил стаю из семи особей, — ответил Ньют, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте. — Но, думаю, реальная численность выше. Слухи ходят от Юкона до Саскачевана, да и в Штатах тоже.

Тесей мысленно выдохнул. Шанс возникновения проблемы упал до приемлемого уровня.

Мама обладала удивительным даром вовлечения в разговор обоих своих сыновей, испытывавших сложности в нахождении общего языка. Разница в возрасте, в характерах, в точках зрения на мир и интересах не способствовала сближению. Какими бы не были счастливыми годы, когда Тесей чинил сломанные игрушки брата и мог быть для него надёжной и _отцовской защитой_ , они давно миновали.

— … его делают по старинному рецепту. Добавляют к свежему лапнику патоку и варят… — Тесей моргнул, возвращаясь в реальный мир, и обнаружил, что младший брат успел откуда-то достать несколько бутылок без этикеток. 

Переведясь в Отдел магических популяций, и начав разъезжать по командировкам, Ньют изящно решил возникающую каждый год проблему выбора рождественского подарка для матери. Экзотический алкоголь копился бы в баре с фантастической скоростью, если бы не употреблялся в тот же день.

Тесей был консервативным человеком и предпочитал проверенный временем огневиски, хотя в этот раз остался доволен чайным привкусом елового пива. Оно даже потеснило в сердце крепкий кофейный напиток, что варили суровые эфиопские волшебники. К тому же, канадское чудо пивоварения не вызывало желания броситься в пляс после первых трёх глотков.

Спустя три часа и пять бутылок огневиски, за которые Ньют успел рассказать десяток историй, начинающихся всегда с «ниффлер снова сбежал из чемодана», разной степени комичности и остросюжетности (повесть о спасении детёныша абада от племени агрессивно настроенных местных так впечатлила маму, что она не отнимала руку ото рта и приглушённо вскрикивала на самых опасных моментах), Тесей в очередной раз пришёл к выводу, что в его брате погибает талантливый писатель. Хотя, он слышал, Ньют потихоньку что-то писал, поэтому и пропадал в разъездах большую часть уходящего в прошлое года.

Мама отодвинула стакан, и, потягиваясь, сладко зевнула. Гиппогрифы не отмечали Рождество, а значит, вставать ей надо было рано утром.

— Только не засиживайтесь допоздна, — напоследок сурово погрозила пальцем она, стоя на середине ведущей наверх лестницы. Словно её сыновьям было по пятнадцать лет.

Что им оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться и пожелать приятных снов, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны: Тесей удалился на кухню, а Ньют шмыгнул в гостиную. Кажется, его ненаглядный чемодан всё ещё лежал там.

Плетёная корзина стояла в тепле за печью, где он её и оставил. Этот подарок Тесей хотел вручить лично и без свидетелей.

Младший брат замер у камина, разглядывая спящих миниатюрных гиппогрифов. Со спрятанными под крылья головами звери выглядели совсем живыми. На плече Ньюта балансировал Пикетт, явно недовольный, что хозяин стоит так близко к недружелюбной стихии. Увидев постороннего, забавное зелёное создание испуганно пискнуло и нырнуло под воротник рубашки. Действия любимца заставили Ньюта обернуться, чтобы поймать выпавшего из-за края не заправленной рубашки Пикетта и усадить в нагрудный карман, убеждая больше так не делать. Их с Тесеем взгляды пересеклись, и Ньют тут же скосил глаза в сторону рождественской ели, под которой уже покоилась груда подарков от многочисленных дальних родственников.

С точки зрения Тесея, младший вёл себя скованнее обычного. Желание подглядеть в мысли брата он в себе подавил.

— Надеюсь, Пикетт не оцарапал тебе спину? — заботливо поинтересовался Тесей.

— Нет… — ощупывая спину сначала неуверенно, а потом твёрдо ответил брат. — Не оцарапал, нет.

Разница в росте между ними заключалась в каких-то трёх сантиметрах и, если бы Ньют не сутулился, а расправил плечи и перестал избегать прямых зрительных контактов, этой разницы не было бы заметно совсем. 

Взгляд серо-зелёных глаз скользнул по корзинке, в нём мелькнул интерес, а потом он остановился где-то в районе правого плеча Тесея. Тот, впрочем, не собирался сегодня мучить брата необходимостью смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Завтра я уезжаю в командировку. Пока не знаю, на какой срок. И хотел бы, чтобы они были у тебя, — мягко сказал Тесей, протягивая корзинку брату.

— В командировку? Куда? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Ньют, но все вопросы тут же вылетели из головы, стоило лишь поднять плетёную крышку. — Это же…

— Яйца окками, — закончил Тесей, наслаждаясь потрясением на лице младшего брата. — Нашёл их у одного вора, он оказывается, и контрабандой магических зверей не брезговал.

Ньют всё ещё пребывал в шоке, когда Тесей мановением палочки призвал папку с документами.

— В Отделе регулирования магических популяций я могу их доверить без опаски только тебе, — продолжил Тесей. — В папке разрешение на разведение, так что никаких проблем возникнуть не должно, я думаю.

Ему показалось, Ньют был готов его обнять, и только выветривающиеся из головы винные пары и возвращающаяся вслед за ними скованность помешали осуществить это полуинстинктивное желание.

«Нет, в самом деле, что с ним сегодня творится?»

— И ещё я хотел попросить иногда заглядывать к моей соседке, миссис Падингтон. Я оставил у неё Тришу на время.

Тесей хотел добавить «и забери её к себе или маме, если меня не будет слишком долго», но смолчал. Это бы прозвучало слишком подозрительно. К тому же, об этом он уже попросил другого человека.

— О, да… Да, хорошо, — дар речи к Ньюту ещё не вернулся, чему не мало способствовала широкая улыбка Тесея. Он поставил корзину на кофейный столик и извлёк из-под чемодана прямоугольный свёрток красной подарочной бумаги.

— Только обещай открыть его утром, — попросил Ньют с необычайной твёрдостью в голосе, будто уговаривал нунду не заниматься больше людоедством. Возможно, он успел отрепетировать перед зеркалом, а может быть, Тесей просто плохо знал брата.

— Обещаю, — со всей возможной серьёзностью пообещал тот, принимая подарок, а потом просто заключая брата в крепкие объятья, свободной рукой ероша непослушные рыжие волосы.

— Ну, Тесе-е-ей! — обиженно, совсем по-детски, возопил Ньют, пытаясь вырваться из хватки.

— Что? Ньюи не любит обниматься? — фыркнул Тесей и тут же получил по затылку маленькой подушечкой, до которой длинными руками смог дотянуться брат.

— Мне не нравится это дурацкое прозвище, — надулся тот и получил за свою кислую мину подушкой в лицо. К чести Тесея, силу он рассчитывать умел, поэтому пострадала только гордость Ньюта.

— Я старше, так что могу себе это позволить, — рассмеялся Тесей, уворачиваясь от двух летящих в него многострадальных подушек. Ньют был хорош в Левитационных чарах, так что те настигли зачинщика сего безобразия за спинкой дивана.

— Возмездие ждёт! — командным голосом вскричал закалённый в настоящих боях Тесей, перемахивая через диван, и ошарашивая не ожидавшего такой подлости младшего брата выстрелом из волшебной хлопушки. Когда сизый, пахнущий жареным цыплёнком дым рассеялся, Ньют лежал на полу, а на его животе гордо восседал Тесей. Рядом валялась выпавшая из хлопушки зелёная шляпа с чучелом грифа.

— Моя взяла, — ухмыльнулся победитель, не спеша подниматься и подавать руку проигравшему.

— Твоя, ага, — фыркнул Ньют, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Держи свой приз, — мстительно ухмыльнувшись, он нахлобучил шляпу на голову Тесею. С минуту тот разглядывал своё нелепое отражение в гладкой поверхности одного из украшавших ель шаров, а потом со смехом повалился рядом с братом.

— Хорошо, что мама этого не видела, — глубокомысленно изрёк Ньют, скосив глаза на дверь.

— Хорошо, что мы не уронили ель, — добавил Тесей. Нижние ветви дерева были как раз на уровне его глаз.

— Вот шуму бы было…

И оба представили эту сцену. Двое взрослых мужчин, выше собственной матери почти на две головы, стоят, потупив взор, и смиренно принимают заслуженную кару. Получилось так живо, что они снова рассмеялись. 

— Береги себя в поездке, — прошептал Ньют, едва перестав смеяться.

Тесей приподнялся на локте, задумчиво глядя на пляшущее в камине пламя. 

— Конечно, — наконец, кивнул он, не очень веря собственным словам. Он уезжал искать пламя, надеясь дотронуться до него и не обжечься. — А ты заботься об окками и не забывай про мою кошку. Она, может, и не фантастическое, но то ещё создание.

Ньют усмехнулся. Триша любила его, как и все прочие звери, с которыми ему когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться. Он справится.

— Договорились.

***

За окном ещё не было и намёка на рассвет, когда Тесей проснулся. Домашние, даже домовуха, ещё спали. В полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тиканьем часов, он спустился на кухню, заварил чай и снова пролистал вчерашний номер «Ежедневного пророка». Геллерт Гриндевальд победоносно ухмылялся, стоя на столе в одном из баров Мюнхена, упиваясь оказанным ему вниманием.

Когда на дне кружки остались лишь чаинки, а от брошенной в камин газеты только горстка пепла, Тесей вернулся к себе и взял в руки подарок брата. По весу и форме можно было предположить, что это книга, осталось только выяснить, какая именно. С Ньюта сдалось бы завернуть в красивую упаковку что-нибудь вроде «Старост, достигших власти», просто сочтя это отличным чтивом на ночь для «жутких зануд вроде тебя».

Однако опасениям не было суждено подтвердиться. Бирюзовую кожаную обложку украшали серебристые руны, алхимические символы и портрет бородатого колдуна в старомодном колпаке.

Чуть подрагивающими руками Тесей раскрыл книгу. Она была отпечатана как минимум два столетия назад, но сохранилась в идеальном состоянии. Название «Сказки барда Бидля» чернело на фоне светлой бумаги, тёмно-синее ляссе выглядело только вклеенным. Было очевидно, что где бы Ньют не нашёл эту книгу, к ней до него не прикасались.

Тесей был так потрясён, что даже не сразу обратил внимание на торчащий уголок открытки, вставленной между страницами в середине. 

_«Я помню, ты читал мне в детстве эти сказки. Моей любимой была «Фонтан феи Фортуны», а твоей «Сказка о трёх братьях». А «Мохнатое сердце чародея» ты мне не читал, потому что боялся испугать._

_Мне правда очень жаль, что Том съел ту книгу. Правда жаль._

_Я нашёл этот экземпляр в одной из своих поездок. История его обретения довольно скучна, да и, к тому же, место на открытке ограничено. Я знаю, эта книга не хранит тех наших детских воспоминаний, но надеюсь, она всё равно согреет тебя._

_Счастливого Рождества, Тесей._

_Твой брат_

_Ньют»._

Страницы приятно шелестели под перелистывающими их пальцами. Бумага хранила еле уловимый запах благовоний. Это не было возвращение в детство, это было что-то новое, но не менее радостное.

Тесей раскрыл книгу на одной из последних страниц, жадно разглядывая витиеватый, стилизованный под древние руны шрифт.

— Третьего же брата искала Смерть много лет, да так и не нашла. А когда младший брат состарился, то сам снял мантию-невидимку и отдал её своему сыну. Встретил он Смерть как давнего друга и своей охотой с нею пошел, и как равные ушли они из этого мира, — вслух прочитал он, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

Ночь только начала отступать под первыми лучами ещё скрытого за горизонтом солнца, когда Тесей вышел на порог родного дома, держа в руке дорожный чемодан. Среди нужных в поездке вещей теперь лежала, завёрнутая в плотный шарф, книга в бирюзовой обложке.

Он не знал, вернётся ли сюда в следующее Рождество.

Но очень хотел бы.


End file.
